WE ARE THE WALKING DEAD
by mrbrightkills
Summary: what if mass effect and the walking dead are in the same universe. what if shep traveled back in time and found clementine instead of lee? (M)shepard/tali all rights belong to robert kirkman,bioware & ea telltale games & skybound entertainment (previously known as survivor from the future)
1. a new time

**i know im inconsistent. i will get back to ac/me but the other walking dead one is on hold FOR NOW! i will return to it when i know where to go with it**

**this is a mass effect walking dead crossover the last time i checked know no one else was doing one this is shep/tali pairing and i had to **

**this is what what happened if john shepard found clementine instead of lee. ****this starts at the end of me2**

**how does he end up in 21st century Georgia. like the other crossovers time travel or wormholes . but in my fic this did happen to humanity in the twenty first century .the 'virus' that created the walkers died off in mine in like 2020 . in the game/comic the infection started like in late 2003 .in mine shep will live to see the end and like lee and rick he might lose his arm to amputation. talis' reaction will be interstin to wirte. shepard will have contact with the the present (or future whatever) well kind of you'll see. forgive any spelling errors**

**since i couldn't find an exact date when the infection started i know sometime in 2003 so i gussed sorry if the plot sucks it will get better i promise.**

**the walking dead is owned by robert kirkman and clementine by telltale mass effect belongs to bioware**

* * *

"Shepard?" edi asked through the intercom.

"yes edi" shepard said

"professor solus will like to see you"

"on my way" as shepard made his way to the med bay he thought about tali he was worried about her since qaurians had weak imune systems and they hadn't talked since they "bonded" well not exactly they talked about the mission while on the collector base but he was think if she felt all right and and about them.

when he entered the lab he found Mordin by his terminal like always. "shepard made breakthrough involving that protheian orb you found" mordin said

_mordin my favorite salarian you are a hamster on_ _coffee _

"such as?"

"when exposed to element zero and other precursor objects it's quit possible it can make rifts in the space time continuum if it has something to channel said energy." *_sniff* _"fascinating" shepard stared blankly at the salarian scientist.

"uh" shepard said obviously confused

"time travel, i strongly urge discrestion about considering using it chances of creating a paradox is to high. "

"wait. wait .wait. this thing can make time travel possible." shepard said with his mouth ajar.

"doubt that was what it was built for but dose make it plausible."

"this doesn't physically possible."

"hmm... the famous human physicist ablert Einstein disagreed and i proved him right not to sound egotistical."

as Shepard was about to open his mouth legion entered

"shepard-commander we have a question"

the the protheian orb started to give off a blinding light then a beam appeared and zapped both legion and shepard

legion was knocked 'unconscious' and Shepard dissaperd

mordin stared blankly at where shepard once stood to theorized what happened.

"edi notify the crew what happened need to figure out how to reverse this."

'hmmm...need too explain to the crew as simple as possible and as delicately as possible to miss zorah or future cooperation with all of them is problematic.' mordin thought

*beep*

"ah can now see where shepard time traveled too..oh dear...september 15 2003..same time when the deadly virus...hmm need to alert crew."

* * *

later in the conference room.

**"YOU DID WHAT?!"** Tali yelled at the top of her lungs. mordin took a deep breath and explained

"the protheian orb shepard found is capable of making rifts in the space time continuum when eposed to element zero and proper vessel in this case legion. can reverse but will take time at least a few weeks to do it."

"we apologize creator-zorah we did not know what would happen." legion said

"so what time is shep in?" kasumi asked

mordin took another deep breath he knew human crew would take the news worse and knew that tali,garrus, thane ,samara and grunt would be confused since he assumed they didn't much about human history.

"september 15 2003" Miranda's jaw dropped, Jacobs eyes widened all the color left kasumi's face zaeed nearly vomited and jack exclaimed

"FUCK!"

tali, garrus and the other aliens in shepard's crew looked at each other confused.

"uh why is everybody worked up mordin said he can reverse this" garrus said trying to ease the situation.

"he may not live to see it"jacob said

what? why? happened back then?" tali said in a panicked voice.

"back in 2003 a deadly virus that...that ..that.." kasumi tried to finish.

"it's probibly best if we show you " mordin said and brought his omni-tool. A screen appeared and it showed decomposing human like creatures lurking around.

the creatures found a trapped man. the cretures started to sink their teeth into him while the others opend his lower chest the pulled out his large intestine and stomach and started to eat while the man was sill alive

"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" **that was the man had the time left to say before being completely devoured by these things.

behind that maks tali's eyes were watering and her lip was quivering in realization that her love was most likely stuck there. all the other aliens on shepard's ship well their jaw hit the floor except for grunt who probably thought these thing were worthy opponent for his battlemaster but kept that to himself. '_it's best not to earn the wrath of my battlemaster's mate_'

"dont worry while i was patching up shepard after getting i.f.f off the collector ship i installed camera in one of his so i could analyse future encounter with collectors and to see if human and quarian parts were compatible like theorized turns out i was correct" he looked at tali as he said that. under that helmet tali's cheeks went ablaze.

"anyway best to check shepard will open vid screen to moniter shepards progress."

a screen appeared from mordin's omni tool

* * *

John suddenly awoke in a field he soon heard the sound of his omni tool beeping and it's vi announced "**Updating Current Date...current date september 15 2003**" john wondered how this was possible then he remebered his conversation with mordin. panick gripped him most likely stuck in the past while the walker epidemic was noticed a little girl in the distance with a baseball cap.

"Hey ...hello...i need a little help." as he said that the little girl ran away.

john decided to follow her since he saw she was running to the suburbs. "maybe the outbreak hasn't stated yet."

he walked for a little while then saw in the distance a herd of the infected "fuck...spoke to soon"

he jumped over the fence and notice the tree house and saw a little head peep out then quickly ducked.

"Hey it's okay. I wont hurt you."

"don't be afraid i'm not one of those things."

"I guess it was my imagination."

he saw the house and decided to see if anyone was home. he looked throuh the window and saw furniture rearranged to make some kind of barrier. when he entered the house noticed that blood was splattered on the kitchen floor.

"these guys might need more help then i do."

he walked into the the kitchen and searched the drowses and cabinets for anything useful but all he found was a walkie talkie

'_never know when this could come in handy'_ he thought as he attached the walkie to the side of his pants. then he heard the answering machine. in 2186 they still use walkie talkie's for the sole purpose that they were so useful.

"**YOU HAVE THREE NEW MESSAGES" **a women's voice probably in her late thirties followed

"hey Sandra it's Diana. we're still in Savannah. Ed had a little incident with some crazy guy near the hotel so we had to get him back to the ER and have it checked out. Anyway he's not feeling well enough to drive back tonight so we're staying an extra day. thanks so much for looking after clementine and i promise we'll be back before you leave for spring back."

**"message two left at eleven nineteen pm."**

"Oh my god, finally! i dont know if you tried to reach us; all the calls are getting dropped; they're not telling us anything about Atlanta please, please take clementine with back to marietta. I've got to get back to the hospital. please let me know that your safe."

**"message three left at six fifty one p.m" ** diana's voice was shaky she most likey been crying when she sent it.

"Clementine baby if you can hear this call the police. That's 9-1-1. we love you, we love, we love y-" then the message stopped. john picked up a photo that had three people the first to people were in their thirties and where most likely Ed and Diana the final figure was a little girl most likey clementine she looked to been eight or ten. he stared at the photo. this is exactly what he wants to do with tali to have a family despite him being a levo protein based life form and her a dextro . he asked mordin said it was possible dispite different protein dna. Mordin theorized that this was possible since the quarins most of evovled from a similar animal that humanity evolved from. his train of thought was interuppted by a small scared Innocent voice on the walkie talkie.

"daddy?"

"huh?" he picked up the walkie hanging from his pants

"you need to stay quiet" the child's voice said

"are you okay?'

"i'm okay. I'm in my treehouse they can't get up here"

"how old are you?"

"eight. how old are you?"

"i'm twenty nine."

"okay"

"what's your name?"

"i'm clementine this is my house."

"Hi clementine. i'm john...where are your parents?"

"there in Savannah...you know where the boats are."

"and your all alone?"

"they left me with sandra. can you see me? i can see you through the window." she said while popping her head outside the treehouse window then waved at him. he warheartedly waved back. Then her face was suddenly filled with with terror.

"AHHH!" she screamed

john turned around to face an undead sandra.

**"OH FUCK!"**

john tried to run away but slipped on the blood on the floor and hitting his head on the counter. He was unconsicious for a few seconds when he came to he noticed the walker getting closer he kicked it in the jaw he quickly got and ran for the door but tripped once again. the walker got on top of him. he punced it off. he slowly crawled for the door. he coulod see clementine through the screen and clementine opened the door and handed him a hammer

"here" she said with panic in her voice. John grabbed the hammer and hit the walker in temple causing it fall got on top of the walker and landed a few more blows with the hammer. with the final blow the hammer got stuck in the walkers eye socket he knew it was dead when the 'virus died off schools, military boot camps and tv programs started teaching every trick possible to survive the walkers in case the virus ever came back even in john time there still looking for a cure even though the virus is no longer running through humanities's veins.

"ugh"

"Did you kill it?"

"yeah...i think"

"it's okay i think it was a ...m-monster"

"yeah i think so too. You've been all by yourself through this"

"yeah i want my parents to come home know."

john's eye's suddenly misted over when thought back to the last message on the answering machine.

"I...think that might be a little while you know?"

"oh"

"look i don't what happened here or what happened to them but i'll look after you until then" a small smile appeared on the girl's face

"good... i don't want to sleep in the tree house tonight but...w-what if my parents come home and i'm not there?"

"i wont leave you alone." he said with a loving smile.

"let's go somewhere safe that's close okay?" she obviously didn't go far away from where she lived was understandable since she's eight and scared out of mind.

"yeah good idea."

"what should we do first?"

"we need to find help before it get's dark."

"yeah it's not safe at night."

"it's okay stay close to me"

clementine reached out for his hand and grabbed it tightly.

* * *

**whoa that took a while to write! please let me know what you think criticisim good or bad is appreciated so i know what to improve.**

**please remember to review and follow!**


	2. the farm

**In this story Shepard and clementine's meeting with Hershel will go little better the lee's did. **

**And too answer the most common question in this story's review page. no shep is not armored since he never wore it while on the ****Normandy**** he only wore it on missions and he never carries a weapon while not on a mission the time grunt is the only exception. second what class is he? a solider so he can fit in better. an it will be fully a.u the only reason last chapter was similar so I could get some footing on this series so i know where to go with it people like Shawn green are still going to die and people like the saint Johns are still going to be fucking insane as for him using the omni blade im still deciding if he will use or not so just wait and see :) and as for the spelling errors i don't trust the spell correct thing the computer does so i might screw up from time to time. but if I catch it I'll fix it **

**Also i changed this to Shepard's point of view just to shake things up. but when i switch back to the Normandy it will be third person and in this story shep's space born**

**enjoy!**

**even thought this is a serious story i will make an occasional joke now and then sorry if it's a little short but i didn't know what else to add for the time being  
**

* * *

As me and Clem made their way to the front yard we spotted that there were ton's of cars crashed into each other _'looks we're not the the only one's trying to get out of here.' _i thought. as we made our way out of the city it was starting to get dark; then we spotted a passing cop car. "hey over here!" i yelled...looking back on this hole ordeal probably not the smartest idea when i had a little girl with me in city full of walkers .the cop got out of his car he exclaimed "we'll i'll be damned." the officer said voice full of relief"you two need any help?"nothing at that point could get that idiotic smile of that face unless he turns into a psycho or into walker in the next five seconds.

"uh you could say that"

"i'm officer Andre Mitchell ...my buddy Shawn has a farm which is open to people but only for a day or two."

"that's sounds fine we're gonna try Savannah...how dose that sound to you Clem?" i turn to my eight year old companion who's gripping my hand as tight as humanly possible for an eight year old.

"that sounds nice."

"your not her dad... obviously...is he with you?"

" no...i'm...a friend of her dad... he's with his wife in Savannah...we think"

"oh" he said while looking at my eight year old companion.

"it's getting dark we better get going before more of the dead get here"

"yeah...good idea... come on Clem"

it was a relatively short drive to the farm that officer Mitchell was talking about. once i turned my head away from the windshield i find clementine quietly sleeping with her head barley touching my shoulder. she looks so peaceful, so serine and then i'd realize why i'm here...to make sure she survives to see the end even if costs me my life. If comes to that and if tali somehow can see all of this happening (which is a safe bet thanks to a certain scientist salarian.) I just hope she can forgive me or whatever impossible situation i find myself in; i shake the unpleasant thought from my head and try to stay focused on the most important thing keeping this little girl safe as long as i can. "well we're here." officer Mitchell said then a few seconds later a man in his mid twenties appered how i assume must be Shawn.

"Andre did you find Chet?"

" I'm sorry Shawn he became one of them"

Shawn lowered his head for a second."damn it"...who are they?" he asked in a surprisingly friendly tone.

"i'm John Shepard and this is Clementine."

"i told him that you could let these two stay for the night."

"my dad will be a tough sell but if you vouch for them so will I" Shawn turns to me so it's you and your daughter ?"

before i could open my mouth Andre spoke for me

"no he's not her dad but he is a friend of her dad."

"Oh"

"well i better get going i'll see you soon Shawn" Andre said as he got in his car.

"alright see Andre."

then an man most likely in his late fifties appeared behind Shawn and exclaimed "Shawn who are these two."

"Oh this is John and Clementine they were wondering if they could stay for the night"

"well i suppose one night wouldn't hurt...you two can stay in the in barn with our other guests but after that i expect you to be on your way."

"of course we're headed to Savannah in the morning"

* * *

***modern day or the future F #k it!***

**the normandy **

"well at least shepard's safe for now" garrus said trying to lighten the situation

"yeah that's one thing taken care but what about shep's mom we cant exactly tell her that her son got sent back in time where they're cannibalistic corpses walking around"

"we'll just have too bring her aboard and explain the situation in person." Thane suggested

"Tali you must be traumatized child you need to rest we shall continue this in this in the morning " Samara said in a super motherly voice

"we agree with Samara-justicar creator-zorah you are both emotionally tired and physically you need rest." legion said

"ugh...fine" she choked back her tears and walked out the door "be careful john" she said as quiet as possible.

once she was out the room Zaeed said "with the commander uhh 'occupied' who's in charge"

miranda said proudly"why me of coure"

" Fuck...fuck"


	3. Ken's Family

**so here's chapter 3 in this chapter shep and clem will meet Kenny and his family review,follow and favorite!**

**this starts off the morning after the meeting in the ****Normandy**

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**Date :2186**

"Mordin are you any closer to reversing this?" Miranda asked in her usual monotone voice.

"like i said earlier will take a few weeks but i am making progress."

"not good enough" tali stated filled with worry and anger. Mordin winced at her comment, as much as this was a great feat for science" the universes' first time traveler also fellow teammate stuck...no his friend was stuck in the past with no way to get home at his end also with a scared little girl depending on him in one of the most dangerous times in human history. Mordin took a breath and said "tali... i'll do all i can as a scientist and as friend."

kasumi never admitted it but she assumed people knew she hated when a conversation got silent especially awkward silence trying to end it she spoke up "did anyone tell shep's mom to meet us yet"

"yes i sent the email last night kept it vague but it told her enough so she could come and meet us. Luckily she's in the same star system as us and will only take a few hours" garrus said

"in mean time lets check how Shepard is doing" Mordin said as he activated his omni tool and a screen appeared before them.

* * *

Once me and Clementine entered the barn we saw two sleeping bags after a day like today I was overjoyed to get some shut eye. I looked around for a couple of seconds and find three occupied sleeping bags on the upper level of the barn, he wasn't exaggerating when he said other guests . as I begin to lay down, clem speaks up

"it smells like…."

"manure" I finish for her

"you mean when a horse….plops"

"like that" after a few seconds my eight year old companion spoke again

"I miss my mom and dad."

A small tear escapes my eyes not only to the fact I cant bring myself to tell her that her parents were most likely dead or walkers in all likely hood and that it's been two years since I even sent an email to my mom.

"How far is Savannah?" Clementine spoke up again.

A choke back anymore tears and say "pretty far but we'll get there soon clem I don't know when or how but we will " I say with a small sad smile even if her parents are dead or turned into walkers in times like this closer is worth it's weight in gold and also a motivation to keep moving and living.

"oh okay " she says while she yawns I can see the biggest smile on her face when she closes her eyes. I smile back and try to get some shut eye but an old nightmare has other plans.

Akuze I can never forget this motherless fucking place it's the same dream that haunted me for nine goddamn years. I can still remember it ….._the smell of recently fired motor shells and heat sinks, the cold iron taste of my own blood in my mouth and the sight of the thresher maws acid eating through the skin of my dead friends and comrades. I hold my dearest friend close half of the muscle and skin in his face missing i can see the eye hole of his skull staring at me screaming things like "__SAVE ME JOHN!"__ His legs are literally melted on to the floor. I scream but no words leave my mouth._

In an instant I wake from the dream and realized that I was back at Hershel's farm.

_Let's see in my dreams I'm put back in the battle which I'm most famous for…not to mention the thousands of suicide attempts afterward and in reality im stuck in 2003 when the infamous walker virus ravaged earth for nearly twenty years and brought the human race to it's knees…. isn't my situation fucking peachy?_

I lookout the door and find that the sun is out _okay enough daydreaming I have a little girl to take care of in a planet fucking filled with walkers; cant have things too easy can we?_

once i get up a man in his late thirties to early forties with a white t shirt and a and baseball like cap on walks up to me and says

"hey get up" as i stood to greet him properly clementine starts scratching her arm like she had chicken pox_ god i hope she dosent. not that i wont take care of her on contrary i would go through a horde of walkers for her. why? she reminds me of all the good thing that happened to me;proving saren a traitor to the council, watching sovereign get blown to hell, meeting tali...tali...anyway it's just when growing up on a alliance ship when ever i got sick they always took me to the med bay and sedated me for some odd reason not that they were running sick experiments or anything i just grew up around an odd group of people. anyway i barley now any thing about patch jobs or treating sick kids thanks a lot medi-gel._

"i'm itchy" clementine said in an annoyed but unbelievably cute voice.

"well you slept in a barn little lady, your lucky you dont have spiders in your hair" the man said with heavy sarcasam

clementine gasped and her eyes shot up to her hair to see if he was telling the truth ah poor girl doesn't know that idiot was joking

" but i bet your legal guardian scared him away " this guy is smarter than he looks

" you know you're not that far off i found her alone when this whole thing started"

"well that's good to hear; i'm Kenny" he said as he extended his hand "John Shepard...this is clementine" i said as i shook his hand.

"so you know where her parents are ?"

"Savannah in fact that's where we're headed...i 'd promise her we'd go there and look for 'em"

"need a ride there my family and were just driving back to Florida from Tennessee to visit my sister in law since Savannah is on the way to fort lotterdale;where i'm from and we sure could use the company when my truck is fixed"

"thanks all me and her had the past day is bad news"

"dont mention it"

then a little boy just barley a year older then Clementine pop his head through the barn door and yells

"Dad! We're gonna build a fence! There's a tractor and everything!" then the little bosh dashed out our sight _ energetic little cus aint he? _

"we'd better get get going or we'll never he the end of it" as we walked out of the barn and onto the farm clementine grabbed my hand and hid bbehind me mostly likely scared of kenny and his son. After a few seconds kenny spoke again

"that's my boy ken Jr but we call him Duck."

"Duck?" i asked in a amused tone

"Yeah nothing bothers him like water on a ducks back, y'now."

"with what's happening today that's a pretty valuable trait."

"no kidding but frankly i think that's because he's as dumb as a bag of hammers." Kenny mumbled that

"DAAAD!" Duck yelled almost like heard

"But he makes up for it with enthusiasm"

as we walked further there was a blonde woman most likely in her late thirties holding ducks

"honey this is john... and ths his compainon clementine." Kenny said to the woman

"john this my wife katjaa"

"clementine was it sweaty? that's a pretty name"

clementine smiled a little at her comment

"thanks" she said half afraid half flattered

_well my day is actually starting to look up just barley a day in the walker infest past and me and my scared little friend have found some people to look after us_

* * *

**believe me next chapter will be twice as long as all three of my other chapters i promise! ****that 'incident' involving Shawn will happen and the evereet drug store will come into play i 've got a big twist that will make you damn sure this is A.U stay tuned for the next chapter**

**********review,follow and favorite!**


	4. Choose A Son John

**so here is when Shawn has his incident after this you wont have any doubt this is a.u **

**first thing this is defult shep so he whitish/tan guy thing. so why do people think shep is clem's dad i could be wrong but to me Clem looks interracial **

**please follow,** **favorite and review!**

**also i'm skipping some of the dialogue that happened in game. and this is paragon shep but when hes pushed or really annoyed he will lose his cool to make him more well like a person which you'll see ****later in the chapter **

* * *

When katjia finished talking. Shawn appeared and said

"i just talked to my dad about fortifying this place he agreed but i might need a little help thought, we should probably start sooner than later with those things skulking around it's better to be safe then sorry and in my opinion the sooner have this fence up the better."

a very energetic duck exclaimed "A fence, cool!...can i help?"

"sure duck you can be my foremen which means you can yell at me when ever i take a water break." said while smiling at duck

before he left i said to him "i might help you out but im gonna get to few people here first "

"that's fine just remember to have a chat with my dad he's stubborn be he's a good guy once you get to know him"

"thanks i'll do that." then katjia spoke up " if either of you don't mind i'd like to get to know the girl " when Shawn and Duck walked off to work on the fence when i looked at Kat and Clem i was shocked to see the to so calm like cannibalistic corpses walking around. i walk up to the and say

"you two actually look relaxed"

" yeah it's like we haven't seen been eating each other the past twp days "

"no kidding" i said with a sad smile "any way how you two doing?"

"Clementine was just telling me about the first grade." _that's not surprising i have an eight year old with me _

"how was it clem?"

"it's easy" said clem

"you don't say"

"anyway" katjia said braking more banter between me and the girl. "John what did you do before all this"

"im in the military." i said plainly

"you on shore leave."

"something like that" i said glumly _if i told them im a soldier from the future they'd either think i'm crazy and leave for the walkers or worship me like the hanar worship the prothieans and i dont want humanity saying 'this one' for the next 180 years or so. but it will most likely be the first one._

"so what did you do Katjia?"

"I'm a veterinarian a lot like Hershel but more with cats and dogs then horses and cows...john do you think things will ever be back to normal?"

i couldn't stop myself from smiling at the fact that things did get better but i couldn't tell her the full story for obvious reasons and telling everyone here about the reapers would be useless. not like we can fight their forces 180 years in the past.

"of course diseases like this come and ago it may take awhile but it will happen. I'll talk to you two later"

* * *

**ten** **minutes later**

after talking to Shawn and Kenny i took Shawn's advice and talked to Hershel i found him in the barn sorting hay with a pitch fork. once i walked in he looked and gave an interesting look that couldn't really read _huh i can tell a quarian's facial expression even though their wearing protective hazmat suits but i can't figure out an expression an old man is giving your a real piece of work John!_

"well there you are john. i was sort of hoping you'd come visit me, last night we didn't have the chance to talk."

"About what ?"

" About you ...what did you do before this? do you have a wife, girlfriend ,mom or dad?"

"i'm in the military and i have a mom and a girlfriend and i know for a fact that there safe from this."

"well that's good to hear and what about that little girl you have with you where did you find her?"

"i found her in her tree house alone and scared."

"hmmm. can i give you some advice?" said as he stopped working and looked me straight in the eyes.

"uh okay"

"with things the way they are know your gonna have depend on the honesty of strangers from here on out... but at least you have the common sense to listen to an old man giving you advice"

i smile at that and then i heard the unmissable sound of Shawn screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"what the-!"

"go ahead i'll get my gun."

as i ran over to where Shawn was working i saw that the tractor duck was riding on had both of Shawn's legs pinned. When duck was about to hop off to which i assume to try and help,walkers appeared out of nowhere and grabbed duck by the shoulders when i looked back at Shawn there were walkers by the fence he was building desperately trying to grab some flesh.

i quickly rushed to shawn's side to try and help him. i knew for a fact that Kenny rushed to ducks side. as i tried to move the tractor with little successes, i soon decided to try and pull him him out i see Kenny grabbing duck and pulling him away from the walkers,as he was running away with duck in his arms Shawn screamed "Kenny help John!" Kenny stopped to look at us for a brief second then ran away from us.  
"Shit!" i yell then not five seconds later the fence broke apart and walkers grabbed Shawn's neck and leg and chomped on them.

**_screw this! i'm activating my omni__ blade!_**_ **fuck being inconspicuous! **_but before i could even activate my omni tool the walkers head exploded i turn my head around to find Hershel with a shotgun which sort of surprised me seeing what appeared to be a passive old man owning a shotgun. but then again walker Apocalypse. which Hershel immediately dropped and rushed over to Shawn and held his sons head

"it almost got me man ...it almost got me" Shawn stuttered

"Just relax son i can patch you up" Hershel said trying to comfort him

"john ...john tried to save me " Shawn said with a weak voice

Hershel looked at me with a sad but thankful look. Shawn opened his mouth but nothing came out then he laid there silland closed his eyes he clearly passed on.

i look behind me and see Kenny and his family gathered behind me and stared at Shawn's lifeless form _What the fuck Kenny you could have helped shawn right after your son it would have taken ten second your son was in your arms he was safe __**why the fuck did you**_**_ run!_ **one look at Kenny's face and i knew he was thinking the same thing.

Hershel slowly got up then shot a quick glance at Kenny and mumbled "get out" then he shouted **"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"**

"I'm sorry" was Kenny could say

**"SORRY?!" **Hershel yelled "your son is still alive! you don't get to be sorry"

Hershel looked at me i opened my mouth to say...something! but nothing comes out for the first time in my life my words have failed me

"you dont have to say anything you tried to save him but this cocksucker wouldn't help" then he turned to Kenny said "get out and never come back"

then Hershel went back to mourn his son then Kenny looked me and said "you got that ride to Savannah if you want " when kenny turned and walked away with his family when i signaled Clem to follow me, Hershel said "John if savannah dosen't work out you and Clementine are always welcome back here."


	5. pharmacy pt 1

**Well were finally at the pharmacy. were gonna meet someone vary special there too!**

* * *

so much has happened in the last few hours i barley had time to put it all together i'm trapped in the past without the support of my friends and loved ones, I have a eight year old girl that's scared to death depending on me, the man who opened up his father's home to me and clementine is most likely a walker by now oh that reminds me. should i have told Hershel that bite or scratches trigger the virus that is all in our veins?_ he'll think i just escaped the loony bin . too late to dwell on the past...Christ i'm gonna have hell of a time explaining that to the group,speaking of.._we had just entered Macon we're almost at the halfway point if i remember correctly. then suddenly a sputtering sound came from the truck and then the truck came to a complete stop. "well i hope Macon will suffice" said Kenny as the five of us got out of the truck.

"it'll do for now" i said i helped clementine out of the truck when i stepped out. When i looked around an unpleasant chill settled in my spine _am i in downtown Macon or omega?_ god this place gave me the creeps not 4 day's of the infection an this place is fucking ghost town. _if the virus didn't mysteriously die off by 2020 humanity would've would have been deader then the dodo bird long before we discovered the mass relays._ i turned around to see Kenny looking at something which appeared to be a person crouching down behind a bunch of abandoned cars _like everything else in this town_ "Hey! Can you help us out, our truck ran out of gas."  
Kenny said the mysterious figure stood up showing us his blank white eyes his blood covered mouth and at the bottom his lips flesh was hanging from it he then growled at us "OH FUCK!" Kenny yelled. _Kenny you dumb-ass_. As if almost on cue at least 9 to 10 walkers appeared. i turned my head to see duck cornered by walkers _oh fuck i need to find a weapon fast! My omni_ bla...

**BANG! BANG! BANG! **The heads of the walkers that surrounded Duck suddenly there 'blood' covered duck's i turned to the direction the shots came from and see the two gunmen

one was in her late twenties wearing a buttoned up white shirt and brown hair and was around tali's height (which is like 5'6 if i remember correctly) the second was a African American and wearing a denim over shirt and pants who was roughly my height and to his side was an Asian teenager (well not really a teen but he looked he just turned twenty) with a base ball cap started shouting "We need to go now!"_you wont catch me complaining!  
_we ran to a nearby pharmacy and a man in his early twenties and a little on the heavy side locked the door behind us once we got in the pharmacy. when we got inside we were greeted by a woman in her early thirties with black-brownish hair around 5'8 in height and old man likely in his mid sixties. the woman shouted "LEE! WHO THE FUCK ARE THESE PEOPLE!" she shouted at the african american "They would have died if we had left them and they have kids Lilly."

"So what our survival is more important!" the old man said coldly. _great the infection is just a few days in and i already meet a survival of the fittest asshole huh WHAT LUCK! _As I ignore the strong desire to break this guy's jaw in half i noticed Katjia put duck on the counter and cleaning the muck off him. The old man noticed the same thing. His expression seamed even more pissed then he was ten seconds ago. He yelled at the top of his lungs** "SON OF A BITCH ONE OF THEM IS BITTEN!" **_ NO HE'S JUST COVERED _ _IN WALKER BLOOD_ I yelled in my mind. Since this this the early day's of the infection people are still learning the tricks to surviving the walkers. If anything we should all rub ourselves in walkers guts. "He's not bitten i'm cleaning him up! there's no bites!" Katjia screamed before the old could said more the dark haired woman screamed "Larry lighten the fuck up he's a kid!" "He's covered in muck! she'll find a bite just you wait! we should just stomp his brain in and be done with it!" Larry said..._what an __asshole_ Katjia immediately screamed "NO! Kenny, John Stop him!" _okay that's it _ _i'm giving this asshole a piece of my mind_ "No you're not laying a damn finger on that boy! wanna pick on someone who actually has some military training to deal with people like you ! " the old man's eyes widen he was about to say something but instead rumbled something and walked away "wow" the woman lee called Lilly said "That's the first time since i was a kid did i see my dad back down from something. i'm Lilly my dad's name is Larry, you mention you were in the military."

"Marines " which what i was once i joined the alliance but after akuze i joined the N7 program which is the modern day equivalent of the navy seal i said marine mainly because i still think of myself as a marine "And you?" Lilly smiled a little and said "me and my dad are both air force...what rank are or were you?"

"commander" i said with a hint of pride in my voice. i look around and i see two elderly people and a man in his late twenties who look exactly like lee. Parents and his brother? i'll have to ask him later. One thing's for sure is that we cant settle down here it's a pharmacy not a military base which where i'd love to be right now

* * *

**in this fic lee never got in trouble with the law so in my fic lee comes down to macon to visit his parents before the outbreak**

**please remember to review,follow and favorite **

**see ya next time!**


	6. pharmacy pt 2

**More walking dead F**k Yeah!**

**for lee's family i came up with first names for them since tell tale never reviled them**

**oh and the first motor inn scene will play out a lot differently then in the game**

* * *

I felt a tiny hand tug mine i look down to see clementine staring at me "What is it Clem?" "I have to pee" she said. before i could respond an old looking African American woman came up to us said "I'll show you to the bathroom sweet heart." _'the way she talked reminds me of my mom'_ clementine looks up to me "It's okay Clem go with the nice lady" i said putting her worry to rest. As she took the woman's hand "She's your daughter?" I quickly registered that as Lee's voice i turn around to see him staring at me right in the eyes "No i found her alone in her house a day and a half ago ,we are on are way to savannah to look for them" "I'm john Shepard by the way." i said as i extended my hand "Lee Everett" he said as he shook my hand.

"i see you already met my mother Marie Everett" he said pointing to the old woman who was walking Clem to the bathroom. "My dad Jeffrey and my brother Bernard are by your friend Kenny"

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"** Clementine and Maria screamed at the top of their lungs. As me and Lee turn to face them, we see a walker skulking towards them. I started to look around for a weapon at the corner of my eye i saw the gun that Lee put on the counter. in one quick swoop i picked up the gun and shot the walker right in the the walker fell down clementine ran towards me **"JOHN!"** she screamed and hugged my leg as tight as her little body could. I bend down so I can hug her "Clem it's okay i'll never let anything bad happen to you" I said as i pulled her into a tight hug "Thank you" my eight year old companion whispered in my shirt once me and clementine stopped hugging we the sounds of deep scowls implying that when i shot the gun I attracted a near by horde _'ugh...rookie mistake!' _Clementine started to hide behind my leg; after a few moments things went quiet once more. "That was too close...Is it me or am i thinking that this drug store is not a permanent solution. "said Glenn "Yeah this place isn't exactly Fort Knots" said Kenny as he joined me, Lee and Glenn "I spotted a motor inn on the way here it only had a few 'zombies ' should be pretty easy to clear out" "I'll come with you i have some military training that should help you out" i said with small amount of exhaustion in my voice with everything that happened these past two days it's starting to take it out of me a little."bu-but John you could get hurt or-or" clementine said in a panicked voice. I knelt down and hugged her tightly "Clem I'll be fine, I'll be back I promise. " i said to her gently as i could "Please be careful" Clementine said sounding like she was on the verge of crying. as i got up i realized i still had Lee's gun. i turned to lee and handed him his gun. He looked me in the face and said "keep it with what you Glenn are about to do your gonna need all the protection you can get" "Thank you Lee...can you look after Clem while I'm gone" "No problem John. You saved my mom, it's the least i could do. " Lee said

* * *

The drive to the motor inn was around fifteen minutes. once we got there wee saw a woman about to be swarmed by walkers. she luckily ran into one of the rooms of the motor inn and locked the door. Glenn stopped the car and we quietly got out it. "We have to help her" Glenn whispered as we hid behind a four feet wall surrounding the motor inn."I know but how?" i looked around and saw an axe in a case on a wall at the motor inn the only problem there's at least eight walkers skulking around it. i quickly looked around and found a pillow between a couple cars_ 'i can work with this'_ When i grabbed the pillow Glenn looked at me with a huge amount of confusion"so...our plan is to smother them to death?" he asked skeptically i cant help but chuckle"just watch." I walk to a walker was laying near an R.V and placed the pillow on it's head, as it struggled to get free and most likely to try and eat me. I pulled out the pistol that Lee gave me which i concealed in my jean's back pocket aimed at the pillow and pulled the trigger and just as i theorized the pillow acted as a suppressor "dude that's so bad ass!" Glenn quietly praised

i look at the pillow with the bullet hole and walker blood _'i don't think it has another go in it'_ and toss it aside i look around and find a car with it's door open and to my never ending surprise i found a metal baseball bat _'why hello beautiful' _ I thought as picked up the metal bat "you're a one man army"Glen said with a huge smirk. i found a walker by the ax case i quickly sneaked behind it and then swung the bat at the walker's head i was rewarded with a sickening **CRACK** sound and the walker fell to the ground, for a good measure I swung the bat against it's head once more . once half it's face was mutilated i realized it would stay dead this time. With the lower half of the hotel clear i took the axe out of it's case and handed the metal bat to Glenn, we then proceeded to the upper half of the motel where the mystery woman was hiding i found two walkers trying to claw their at door to get at the woman inside how we could hear panicking.

I charged at the first one,when i swung the axe it cut the walker's head in half, Glenn charged at the other one and bashed it's brains in. Once we regained our composure I knocked at the door "Miss it's safe you can come out now,we promise it's okay" i said in calming voice "o-okay" when the door opened it revield a young petite woman in her early twenties with curly brown hair. I looked at her face to see tears flowing freely on her face . I reached in my pocket remembering i had a napkin in there when i was eating on the Normandy i pulled it out _'one of the few things Cerberus didn't mindlessly plaster their stupid logo on'_ and handed it to her, she gingerly accepted (still obviously shaken from what happen these past few days) and wiped her face "m-my name is Jessica" she said in a shaken voice

"Hey Jessica I'm John, this is Glenn we're gonna take you somewhere safe okay?"

"o-okay"

* * *

**Yeah the girl at the moter inn dosen't die in my story. if it seems like i'm rushing Shepard's relationship with Clementine from stranger to parent figure clementine is eight and the only person that cares about her in this new hostile world is throwing himself in harms way  
**


End file.
